Breaking the Silence
by SavvyCatJ
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and the BAU team is celebrating at Rossi's house. What will happen? Mainly Hotch/Prentiss with a little taste of Morgan/Garcia.


**Hey guys! I decided that I wanted to do a New Year's fic this year so here it is! **

**This is mainly H/P, but it's got a little Morgan/Garcia in it. **

**DISCLAIMER: Criminal Minds is not mine. Blehhh.**

* * *

><p><strong>~December 31, 2011 – Rossi Residence~<strong>

It was New Year's Eve and the BAU team was at Rossi's house to celebrate. And with the New Year, Emily Prentiss was finally leaving 2011 behind.

She had been through hell and back. Ian Doyle has pursued her and in result she almost died. She didn't, but she was put in WPP for 3 months before her team could finally track him down and kill him. Hotch and JJ were the only ones that knew where she was, and the rest of the team was pretty upset when they found out she was still alive, especially Reid. They forgave her eventually, and she was grateful for it. She was glad that she had her "family" back.

She looked around the room. Even though Ashley had been transferred to another unit, Rossi had invited her to the party, and they were in his kitchen preparing something. No one minded; they all liked Ashley and she been informed before the party that Emily was still alive so she didn't freak out when she saw her. When Emily first arrived there, Ashley gave her a big hug, and they talked for a while to catch up.

Over in the living room, Garcia, who had brought Kevin, was watching Henry and Jack play. Hotch was talking with JJ, who had brought Will with her. Kevin and Will were over in the dining room talking to Morgan and Reid.

She was currently standing at the bar alone. She just wanted to think about things and pray that 2012 would be better than 2011.

"Emmy?" She heard a voice say. She looked down and saw Jack looking up at her.

"Hey Jack! How is my little man today?" She asked as she picked him up.

"Good!" He exclaimed.

She tousled his hair and put him down. "Go see Pen."

"Ok!" He said as he ran excitedly to Garcia.

Emily smiled. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped and looked behind her. "Derek!" She playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Ohh! You got me!" He chuckled.

"I hate you." She fake pouted.

"Sure ya do." He smiled that "Derek Morgan" smile.

She watched him as he walked away. He went and whispered something in Kevin's ear. Kevin chuckled and nodded. She then watched as Derek snuck up behind Garcia. He quickly turned her face to face his and he put his lips on hers.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at them. Everyone laughed when Garcia deepened the kiss and they went into full make out mode. Everyone then looked at Kevin to see what his take on it was.

"It's okay guys. I gave him permission." Everyone laughed. Garcia and Morgan pulled apart.

"What was that for hot stuff?" Garcia asked.

"Because I can." Morgan replied.

"Meeee-oooowww!" Garcia exclaimed, which made everyone laugh more.

Emily went to get another drink. As she was about to pour it, she felt a strong, gentle hand on the small of her back and she swore she felt a surge of electricity go up her spine.

"Hey Emily." Hotch said as he used her other hand to pour her drink for her.

Of course, she should have known it was Hotch. He was the only one who could make her feel that way. She had long ago given up on the fact that she had fallen deeply in love with her boss, making it more difficult to hide it.

She looked up at him and got lost in his gentle brown eyes. They stood there staring at each other until Rossi calling them to the living room to watch the ball drop interrupted them. They took their drinks to the living room and joined the rest of the group as they all counted down.

When the countdown was over, everyone cheered. Rossi gave Ashley a kiss on the cheek and then came over and gave Emily a kiss on the cheek after he also gave one to JJ and Garcia. Reid went around giving everyone hugs and doing the same as Rossi. Kevin and Garcia kissed, and so did Will and JJ who both gave Henry a kiss. Morgan went around hugging everyone and giving all the ladies kisses and Hotch hugged his son. Hotch then went around hugging everyone else. His last stop was Emily.

All Hotch did was look at Emily and their eyes locked again. Again, they stood there, looking into each other's eyes, and all the chatter in the room stopped. Even Jack and Henry were quiet as they sat on the floor playing with action figures. The silence continued and so did the staring. The world seemed to revolve around Hotch and Emily. The all of a sudden, Morgan broke the silence by saying:

"Aw c'mon Hotch! Just kiss her already!"

With that, Hotch's hands got tangled into Emily's hair as he pulled her lips to his. Then they were completely lost in their own little world. It was their moment, their lips never parting until they were both out of breath.

When they parted they both smiled. The group cheered and there were a few "whoop's."

"Someone's gettin' laid tonight!" Morgan shouted and everyone laughed. JJ and Garcia looked at each other and then both slapped Morgan simultaneously.

"Oww! Is tonight "slap Derek night" or something?" Morgan asked.

"There are small children in the room!" Garcia exclaimed.

"My bad!" Morgan laughed.

The group went back to drinking, eating, and having a good time. Around 3 in the morning, people started leaving, and eventually all that were left were Rossi, Morgan, Ashley, Emily, Hotch, and Jack.

"Am I taking you home baby girl?" Morgan asked Emily as he was leaving.

"Um…" She said, not sure.

"I'll tell you what. I'll take her, you take Jack. Deal?" Hotch asked with a grin.

"Alright boss man, whatever you say." Morgan chuckled and picked up a sleeping Jack from the couch and headed off to his car.

"Let's go Emily." Hotch grabbed his keys and put his arm around Emily's waist. They walked out to Hotch's car perfectly in synch with each other.

"Be good you two!" Rossi called out to them, chuckling.

"No promises!" Emily called back. Ashley laughed.

"Alright. Off to bed with you." Rossi told Ashley.

"But-"

"I got the kitchen. Go." He cut her off. "You know where to find everything right?"

"Yeah. Guest bedroom is second on the left. Bathroom is first on the right." She yawned.

"See? You're tired. Now go." He nudged her towards the stairs.

"Night Rossi." She called.

"Night Ashley." He responded.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Have a happy new year and stay safe!<strong>

**Review are love!**

**~SavvyCatJ**


End file.
